Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 43.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast * Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba * The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King * The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. * Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa * Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy * Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba * Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha * D261 as Huff N Puff * Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King * Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa * Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi * Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi * Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi * Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi * Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos * Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler * Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi * Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty * Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo * Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar * Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar * Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar * Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular * Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar * Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar * Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar * Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 * Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents * Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents * Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy * Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway * Igor (from IGOR) as Igor * Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado * Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant * Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu * Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee * Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily * Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser * Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle * Duck as Merlon * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow * Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee * Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa * Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer * Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja * Kelly as Oaklie * Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol * Caroline as Petunia * Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie * Tom Tipper as Postmaster * Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi * Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven * Derek as Rip Cheato * Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie * Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff * Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel * Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom * Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid * Sun as Itself * Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip * Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink * Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader * Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse * Thumper as Whacka * Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa * Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy * Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost * Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper * Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar * Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits * Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede * Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa * Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar * Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha * Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper * Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart * Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff * The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript THREE QUESTIONS WERE ANSWERED INCORRECTLY, MARIO FIGHTS THREE ANTI GUYS PASSES THROUGH THE GUARD DOOR EVENTUALLY GETS TO A ROOM WITH A FAKE PRINCESS PEACH Peach (Copy): Oh, Mario! You came to rescue me! Thank you so much! Oh, me? Oh, I just saw a chance to get away from Bowser and I ran! There's no need to fight him because I'm already safe. See? No need to fight. Let's hurry up and go home. I'll be right behind you. HEADS FOR THE DOOR, AND REALIZES SHE ISN'T FOLLOWING HIM ANYMORE, SO, WHILE WALKING BACK, HE SEES A DUPLIGHOST WHO RUNS AWAY AND GOES BACK TO PEACH WHACKS HER WITH THE HAMMER Peach (Copy): Ouch! Oh, how could you? You're so cruel, Mario! Why do you want to hurt me? I'm going to tell King Bowser you're treating me like this! WHACKS HER AGAIN Peach (Copy): No!! Ow! Stop it! Please don't!!! Help me, King Bowser!!!! WHACKS HER ONE LAST TIME Peach (Copy): I said, cut it out!! CHANGES INTO A DUPLIGHOST Duplighost: Aw, shoot! I wonder how you saw through my disguise... It was perfect... Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now... I'll just beat you up instead! BEATS THE GROUP OF DUPLIGHOSTS GOES THROUGH THE DOOR TO FIND THE LAST GUARD DOOR Guard Door #3: Bleeeaaaargh!! How in the world did you get this far in the castle? Congratulations... ...but this is the end of your adventure, I'm afraid. I've got much better defenses than the other Guard Doors do. Your luck has just run out! Come on, boys! KOOPA BROS. COME IN Red Ninjakoopa: Here come the Koopa Bros.!! I bet you never thought you'd see us again, huh, Mario? You do remember who we are, don't you? SAYS YES Red Ninjakoopa: Yeah, that's right! We were too cool to forget! A lasting impression, yeah! Guard Door #3: Now they're going to beat you within an inch of your life! Feel like running away, worm? Tell you what: If you beat them, you can go through here. Of course, you'll fail... but at least you can try. Geeaarrr har har har.... Red Ninjakoopa: Don't think we're like before! We've increased our power beyond our wildest dreams! After you trounced us, we learned a new technique and trained all day, every day. We're not just the Koopa Bros.... We're the Super Ultra Might Koopa Bros. the Great!! Check out our coolness! Huh...? Jr. Troopa: Uaaaaaaghhhh!!! I found you, Mario!!!!! TROOPA COMES IN AND GETS RID OF THE KOOPA BROS. Jr. Troopa: Dwahhhhhhhhh!!! At last! You're mine! It was a pain find you, you know? Today, at long last, I'll settle my score with you! Read more at http://www.gamershell.com/faqs/1870/#poEZ4SZ6mJMTG4OM.99 Category:Daniel Pineda